Gegetsuburi (Zanpakutō spirit)
Gegetsuburi (五形頭) is the manifested spirit of Marechiyo Ōmaeda's Zanpakutō. AppearanceEdit Gegetsuburi's physical manifestation takes the form of an obese shirtless man with a very flat nose. He has red hair kept in five spikes across his head, and wears a light blue cape clasped around his neck with a large, golden chain with a lock on it. He has a crescent moon-shaped scar located above his chest and a piercing on the right side of his lower lip. He wears dark blue pants, which are held up by a red belt with an elongated and hollow belt buckle.1 PersonalityEdit While under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Gegetsuburi is very confrontational, getting into an argument with Kazeshini over the power of their masters. He is very critical of Marechiyo, claiming he would not work under him if he had the choice and insulting his appearance and personality, and leaves him because of these flaws. He is proud of his own power, confronting Ichigo Kurosaki for "a good challenge" and proclaiming himself to be "the mighty Gegetsuburi". He fights in the style of the Onmitsukidō because Marechiyo is a member, and believes in winning at any cost or with any tactic, including surprise attacks.2 After being freed from Muramasa's brainwashing, Gegetsuburi is willing to fight alongside Marechiyo, but proclaims he will not fight for him unless Marechiyo refers to him as "Mr. Gegetsuburi". However, Gegetsuburi's pride is easily subdued if another combatant displays a level of power far greater than his own.3 Gegetsuburi frequently hangs out and eats with Marechiyo.4 Gegetsuburi is quite fond of crackers, which allows him and Marechiyo to initially get along before fighting.2 He and Marechiyo tend to bicker frequently, even when in battle and fighting on the same side.3 PlotEdit Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gegetsuburi waits for Muramasa's return alongside the other Zanpakutō spirits in their cave. Later, Gegetsuburi and the other Zanpakutō spirits appears before the Shinigami who have gathered at Sōkyoku Hill.1 Afterward, Getsuburi runs amok in Seireitei, attacking numerous Shinigami with Gegetsuburi.5 When Muramasa says he would like to capture Ichigo Kurosakialive, Gegetsuburi decides to do so himself for "a good challenge".2 Later, he and Hōzukimaru bump into Marechiyo Ōmaeda, whom Gegetsuburi initially gets along with before insulting. Before the two can actually fight, Ōmaeda is accidentally knocked out by Ichigo, who knocked down a nearby wall. Gegetsuburi attacks Ichigo, who effortlessly defeats him, allowing theOnmitsukidō to take Gegetsuburi to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute,2 whereMayuri Kurotsuchi has Nemu Kurotsuchi attack and seemingly kill Gegetsuburi. From this event, Mayuri discovers a Zanpakutō spirit's owner must defeat them in battle to free them from their brainwashing, but the Zanpakutō spirit will not return to its owner if it is defeated by someone else.6 Later, Gegetsuburi is revived and, alongside Marechiyo and the other Shinigami and restored Zanpakutō spirits, arrives in the Human World to defend it from the Gillians produced by the unstable Muramasa.7 Despite being restored to normal, Gegetsuburi still has problems working with Ōmaeda and refuses to listen to him unless he is shown respect. However, once the'Garganta' produced by Muramasa's energy opens to a size which allows floods of Gillian to enter the Human World, Gegetsuburi joins his allies in combining their Reiatsu to close it.3Upon Muramasa's defeat at the hands of Ichigo, a surprised Gegetsuburi returns to Ōmaeda's sword.8 Beast Swords arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During the course of the Tōjū Campaign, Gegetsuburi happily eats kebabs alongside Marechiyo at his home. However, when Senbonzakura meddles with the controls at the SRDI, the kebab grill flares up, leaving Gegetsuburi and Marechiyo covered in ash. Later, when Saru and Hebidestroy the SRDI with their Bankai, Gegetsuburi and Marechiyo are among those who confront them at the ruins of the SRDI.4 Later, Gegetsuburi joins several other Zanpakutō spirits in confronting the final Tōjū, Kirikaze. Though he is sent flying by the power of the wind generated by Kirikaze, Gegetsuburi later gives his remaining Reiryoku to Renji Abarai so he can defeat Kirikaze. Afterward, Gegetsuburi permanently returns to his sword as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is finally depleted.9 Powers & AbilitiesEdit High Spiritual Power: As the Zanpakutō spirit of a lieutenant-level Shinigami, Gegetsuburi possesses a considerable amount of Reiryoku, which he displays by easily defeating several unseated Shinigami2 and later by taking down Gillians alongside Marechiyo Ōmaeda.3 His Reiatsu is pink.3 Enhanced Strength: Gegetsuburi possesses considerable physical strength. He sent several unseated Shinigami flying away simply by hitting them with Gegetsuburi5 and sent Marechiyo flying away with a single kick.3 He can throw Gegetsuburi with enough force to shatter the ground and destroy tree limbs.2 Enhanced Speed: In spite of his physical appearance, Gegetsuburi is very fast. During his short battle against Ichigo Kurosaki, Gegetsuburi quickly moved to different areas in order to attack Ichigo.2 Enhanced Durability: Gegetsuburi is considerably durable, withstanding a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo while only becoming dazed as a result.2 Onmitsukidō Fighting Style: Because Marechiyo is a member of the Onmitsukidō, Gegetsuburi fights in the same style as he does by performing surprise attacks, using his speed to catch opponents off-guard, and using any means necessary to win.2 ZanpakutōEdit Uniquely, the sealed form of Gegetsuburi's Zanpakutō takes the form of a bag of chips, which Gegetsuburi carries around and eats out of.2 * Shikai: Gegetsuburi transforms his bag of chips into a large spiked ball on a chain, which is attached to a sword hilt.2 : Shikai Special Ability: Gegetsuburi does not have any special powers or abilities, and is instead used as a ranged melee weapon. Though it possesses considerable offensive power, it is not very durable, proven when Ichigo Kurosaki cuts it in half with a Getsuga Tenshō.2 QuotesEdit * (To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "I am the mighty Gegetsuburi!"2 * (To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "You're the reason my manifestation has a spare tire instead of a waist, you lazy ass!"2 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki after attacking him) "Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who needs to start paying attention!"2 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Winning is all that matters here!"2 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "My former Shinigami partner is pitiful, but he's in the Onmitsukidō, so that's the style I know!"2 * (To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "Call me 'Mister'! Say 'Crush, Mr. Gegetsuburi!'"3